


an odd discovery

by notyourbestfriend



Series: The Oddest [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A03 SUCKS, Bleh, F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Read the first part, UPLOADING FOR THE UMPTEENTH TIME, Ugh, also i wrote this like the day after i wrote an odd ordeal, dramione - Freeform, give me kudos, i like them kudos, i swear it's not that bad, idk - Freeform, pls read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10064228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourbestfriend/pseuds/notyourbestfriend
Summary: In which Hermione turns her boyfriend into a ferret and they make a (pleasant) discovery.





	

**Author's Note:**

> OK SO THIS IS THE UMPTEENTH TIME IM TRYING TO UPLOAD THIS SHITTY ONE-SHOT. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! if you want to read the first part, just click on the series and read an odd ordeal, k thanks.

**_an odd discovery_ **

 

Even after dating Hermione for over a year, and shagging her for two, Draco sometimes questioned whether asking her out in the middle of a conversation on that Thursday evening in December was the best decision he ever made. For example, right now, Hermione had sorted out all his clothes because “Draco, you can’t just leave your stuff  _ everywhere _ , organization is essential.” They had only moved in together to Hermione’s flat a few weeks ago, and Hermione, being the clean freak that she was, had made Draco regret asking her out ever since.

 

But then he thought about the smile she gave him right after she woke up, the way she laughed like there was only ever goodness, the way she crinkled her nose slightly when she was working on something she didn’t particularly enjoy, and the way she would say his name, like it was the best thing that ever happened to her. Draco wasn’t  _ that _ stupid. He would never let a woman like that go. Even if she threw out his green bed sheets because “green just ruins the color scheme of this apartment” as if her beige walls and wooden floors just couldn’t have a touch of green in them. But Draco supposed that when she wore green,  _ just for him _ , made up for all of it, because Draco couldn’t think of anyone else who looked better in green.

 

As Hermione levitated Draco’s clothes and work parchments here and there, Draco let out a soft sigh. Seeing his girlfriend doing magic was always arousing, especially since they were  _ wizards _ . Being in a permanent state of arousal was very much not comforting. Especially when one is the middle of a boring meeting with the other departments, and your girlfriend knowing full well what her doing magic does to you decides to transfigure some of her parchment into a quill. And really, it wasn’t the magic that turned him one, because he was a  _ Pureblood _ and had grown surround by  _ magic _ . No, it was the look of concentration that Hermione had when she performed magic as if she was doing it for the first time, not knowing what to expect, even though she had been repeatedly titled the Brightest Witch of Her Age.

 

And so Draco watched Hermione clean up their flat within a minute, after which she put her hands on her hips, as if she was about to berate a child for stealing cookies when he was explicitly told not to. Draco was the child, obviously. And he had stolen Hermione’s cleanliness even when she had repeatedly told him before they moved in together how much Hermione appreciated keeping things organized. She had even warned him of not moving together, told him, “the junk pile of your flat; how do you even find things in here?”

 

“So, Draco, that wasn’t so hard was it? Just a flick of your wand and a bit of Wingardium Leviosa can go a far way,” she huffed, as if she was his  _ mother _ instead of his  _ girlfriend _ . In fact, her words precisely reminded him of his mother, who always had something to scold the blond about whenever he saw her, whether it was how his shirt had a small crinkle or how he wouldn’t be able to get  _ anything  _ done these days without Hermione.

 

As a form of response, Draco had responded with a, “Sorry?” With a bloody question mark. Nothing had made Hermione madder than she already was.

 

“Did you just  _ ask _ if you were sorry? Are you  _ kidding _ me, Draco? We’ve been sharing this apartment for the past 18 days and I have repeatedly told you that I like my house neat and clean but you just won’t  _ listen _ . You know what, that’s  _ it _ . You are getting out of  _ my _ flat.” When Draco had just stood there gaping at her, Hermione pinched her nose like she was dealing with an annoying toddler who just  _ wouldn’t _ listen. Which was really what Draco was doing. Except he wasn’t a toddler. Certainly not, if Draco had any say in it.

 

“I  _ said _ , Draco Lucius Malfoy, that you need to get out of my flat.  _ Right now _ . And if you don’t, Merlin help me, there will be no Draco and Hermione to speak of.” Draco, finally realizing how mad and upset Hermione was felt his mouth close as he took in Hermione’s words. She wanted him to move  _ out _ . They had been going back and forth about moving in together for the past few  _ months _ and,  _ now _ , Hermione decided that she had had enough. Or she would not be  _ his _ ? Draco so did not agree with this ultimatum.

 

And so, being the -- what he thought was charming -- man that he was, had replied very eloquently, with a, “What?”

 

And that was why Hermione had transfigured her boyfriend into a ferret, had picked up said ferret from her living room and thrown him out of her flat. That was also how she had found out she was pregnant when she had spent the next day crying because the ferret was just too  _ adorable _ . And it wasn’t so much as crying as sobbing with snot coming out of her nose.

 

Draco had never been happier.


End file.
